


Keep Me Going 'til the Night Turns Into the Day

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Episode Related, F/M, Nobility, One Shot, Secrets, Spoilers, spoilers for ep 63, warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘<i>One last night of celebration before Thordak falls. One last night in the Feywild.</i>’<br/>The promise floated through the air and curled around the dancers. They acted like they had already won the battle. That the world was already theirs once more.</p><p>Mild spoilers for episode 63</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me Going 'til the Night Turns Into the Day

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't _exactly_ the thing I wanted to write for this episode, but I've had this idea in my head for a weirdly long time and the end of ep 63 gave me a good excuse to write it :D
> 
> I absolutely _adored_ every interaction between Garmelie and Vex and I was actually pretty upset when Garmelie left Vox Machina when their agreement was up. Luckily, now Artagan was revealed and I love him a lot.  
>  The whole Feywild arc was mindblowingly cool and I love it so damn much <3
> 
> Also this is Vex/Artagan is you squint, not overly so
> 
> but yeah, spoilers for episode 63 ahead

Music swelled in the large hall and bodies swayed together on the polished floor. Pointed ears and rare jewels as far as the eye could see. Long dresses and floor-length robes that the lowly twins had grown to abhor, moved in tandem with the eerie tune from the back corner.

‘ _One last night of celebration before Thordak falls. One last night in the Feywild._ ’

The promise floated through the air and curled around the dancers. They acted like they had already won the battle. That the world was already theirs once more.

Vex sipped the Elven wine, curling her lip at the bittersweet taste. The others had taken a shine to it, save Vax of course. He hadn’t touched a drop the entire night. Grog, on the other hand, had been barred from drinking anymore when he almost spilt a goblet of the dark drink over Keyleth’s dress.

The majority of them were wearing borrowed clothes that Devana had presented to them with the _express_ instructions to wear only something she had provided to the Ball. Grog was the only exception, wearing a new long coat with Elven details sewn into the fabric. Pike had practically _dragged_ Grog to a tailor to get the jacket made and they hadn’t returned to the mansion until Grog had decent robes and Pike’s dress was shortened enough so that she didn’t trip over it. The jacket didn’t button and hung just above his knees. Honestly, it was the most covered up Grog had been in a _very_ long time.

(Scanlan had refused to have a suit tailored for him, instead choosing to fashion his own out of the clothes provided. _That_ had made their entrance just a touch more amusing, at the very least.)

Vex watched Keyleth for a moment as she chatted animatedly with some High Elf that had approached her. It looked like Keyleth was talking about the Ashari, or at least explaining the flowers that she had threaded through the elaborate plait in her hair. Vax was watching the man closely, naturally distrustful.

The twins knew better than Keyleth just how prejudiced Elfkind was against Half-Elves, so Vex made sure to keep an eye on the stranger as well. She remembered too many all-too-similar situations she had found herself in years and years ago.

A figure stepped into Vex’s vision. He bowed deeply and extended his hand towards her. Long and curled orange hair; lithe figure; pointed features. Flowing verdant robes with no sleeves and no shoes. Himself a caricature of an Elf.

Almost a sight for sore eyes.

“Care for a dance?”

Vex blinked and focused on the figure. A smile slowly formed across her face, and she placed her wine flute on a nearby table. She placed her hand in the man’s.

“Gladly.” Vex said, letting herself be lead out onto the polished floor.

Years of etiquette lessons and ballroom dancing, for the most part, had gone to waste as Vex took up the life of a Ranger. Sometimes it was a nice feeling to wear pretty dresses and dance with someone under a magical chandelier.

“It’s been a while since you’ve all stopped by, Vex’ahlia.” Artagan said, taking the lead in the slow dance amongst the other officials and high-standing Elves. “I was starting to grow bored of the Feywild.”

“We’ve had other things to attend to.” Vex admitted, finding the gentle rhythm of the dance somewhat enjoyable. “Dragons to kill, a world to save. The usual.”

“And now you’re here to gather an army to kill Thordak.” Artagan said, tilting his head to the side just a little as he looked at her. “A pretty epic quest considering how they view you and your group.”

“We need the numbers.” Vex said, glancing over Artagan’s shoulder at the rest of Vox Machina. Vax was glancing her way, frowning as he whispered something to Percy and Scanlan. “And I quite like the idea of my father having a hand in avenging my mother.”

“Thordak killed your mother?” Artagan said, his voice betraying no emotion. “This fight is personal, then?”

“Isn’t every fight personal in some way?” Vex forced herself to look Artagan in the eye as they danced together. Her face changed suddenly, a cocked smile on her face and mischief in her eyes. “What are you doing here anyway? Saying your goodbyes?”

“That implies that we’ll never cross paths again.” Artagan said, spinning Vex in perfect time to the music.

“Well I know that after this, it’ll be a stretch for us to come back to the Feywild or Syngorn again, unless the world is ending.” Vex said, settling her hand on Artagan’s exposed shoulder once more.

“That doesn’t mean we’ll never meet. There are many planes of existence.” Artagan said. “But no, that’s not why I’m here tonight. Honestly, I don’t care for some of your companions, though they _were_ fun to sketch.” He said the last part in a musing tone of voice, casting his gaze over to Vox Machina.

“So why are you here, Artagan?” Vex asked again, settling into the dance once more.

“I came into some information that felt wrong to keep to myself.” Artagan said.

“And what do you want in return?” Vex asked, her voice hardening almost instantly. She didn’t need that hanging over her head.

“A favour.” Artagan spun her again in time with the other female dancers. His hands seem to spark when he placed it on Vex’s waist once more, unsettling Vex just a little. He seemed to sense the change in Vex and took a half-step back, quick to clarify. “Nothing like that. You’re barely grown to my kind, Vex’ahlia, don’t think so poorly of me.”

“Sorry, I’ve have a bad experience with Archfey.” Vex said, relaxing minutely. Artagan’s face softened ever so slightly.

“All I ask is for a trinket from your next kill. You could even get your druid friend to send it to the Feywild if you are so against returning.” Artagan said. “Does that sound like a fair deal?”

“Just _something_ from my next kill? Sounds doable. But I’m keeping the valuable things for myself.” Vex agreed. “Now what’s this crucial information?”

“There’s whispers of a man looking for a Half-Elf archer that slipped through his fingers once before.” Artagan said, lowering his voice and leaning close to Vex’s ear. “Considering that you’re the only Half-Elf I can tolerate, I thought you’d appreciate the warning.”

“Well, Grog kind of _killed_ the last weirdo that was after me in the Feywild,” Vex said, glancing over at the others, “so I like my chances.”

Artagan just shrugged and the song faded. They bowed to each other in sync with all the other dancers. Someone tapped Vex on the shoulder and they both looked up at the impeccably dressed Percy.

“May I have this next dance, Lady Vex’ahlia?” Percy asked, bowing deeply. Vex could see the confused faces of the nearby Elves and smiled. They only knew her as one of the Vessar bastards. Untitled, unloved and unwanted.

She was more than they could ever imagine. And it felt _amazing_.

“Of course, Lord de Rolo.” Vex said, curtseying to her friend. She rose and turned to Artagan. “It was lovely seeing you again, even if I did prefer you as a mischievous Satyr.”

Artagan smiled and took her hand, bowing deeply. He pressed a gentle kiss to the back of her hand and rose. In the room _bursting_ full of magical presence, the Archfey stuck out enough for people to quickly avert their gaze when he turned to leave.

“I hope you fight well tomorrow. And thank you for the company, Vex’ahlia.” He said, somewhat over his shoulder.

“Thank you for the dance, Artagan.” Vex said, somewhat sad to be reunited for so little time. She saw the slight hint of a smile on his face and watched as he walked away out of the hall.

The music started again, slow and lovely in the night. Percy took his place as Vex’s dance partner and they began to move in tandem with the song. He wasn’t as graceful as Artagan, but Percy was still nobility, and he managed to blend in with the crowd seamlessly.

“He seemed nice.” Percy said conservationally, holding Vex gingerly like he was afraid of breaking some unspoken rule. Vex laughed a little at that and rested her head on Percy’s shoulder.

“I prefer my current partner, honestly.” Vex said, smiling as she felt Percy’s heartbeat suddenly jump. “He gave me a warning.”

“About what?” Percy asked, concern lacing his words.

“Someone’s looking for us.” Vex said quietly, the reality settling like a stone in her chest.

“Us?”

“... _me_.” Vex admitted finally. She hated admitting vulnerability, even if it was only to Percy.

“I think we can take them.” Percy said. He sounded so sure of themselves and their ability. It was a solid thread of hope and Vex clung to it dearly.

“If we survive the dragon tomorrow.” Vex said, letting reality crash down around them.

“That reminds me: _when_ we kill Thordak,” Percy said, one arm moving to hold Vex just a bit closer, “I have something I want to talk to you about. Preferably when your brother is out of earshot.”

“We can’t talk about it now?” Vex asked, leaning back to look Percy in the eye.

“I would rather have the motivation to kill the bastard as quickly as possible.” Percy said honestly. Vex kissed his cheek and smiled at the blush that spread across Percy’s face.

“Alright, we’ll talk about it tomorrow.” Vex said.

“Tomorrow, then.” Percy agreed, his chest puffing out the tiniest amount as they continued with the dance.

The music still floated through the air like a mist, the dancers still swarmed, and the night crept closer into the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [queenmoggy](http://queenmoggy.tumblr.com/) if you want to say hi <3
> 
> The title is from Until The Night Turns by Lord Huron, because his album Strange Trails is so Vox Machina to me I love it and I've been listening to it on repeat


End file.
